


dancing with moonlight

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, In Asda, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Short, Slow Dancing, soft, soft nerds in love, they're disasters, truly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: George and Will are in Asda at three a.m and Will asks him to dance.





	dancing with moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fluffy disaster bc im gay and lonely and want a boyfriend.

It's somewhere between three and three thirty a.m on a Wednesday, the Asda is almost empty besides a few teenagers.

It's quiet, nearly painfully so, but George almost finds it calming.

"You reckon we get cookies? Those are good for movie nights, right?"

George walks over to examine the package of Oreo's in Will's hand and nods, "Yeah, sure."

They look crazy, he knows. Will isn't wearing shoes and instead just his socks with his pajamas, hair tousled from having George's fingers run through it hours before.

George himself is swimming in one of Will's hoodies that goes to his mid thigh, and it's comfortable, a reminder of Will's promise to always protect him.

"What else do you want, babe?" Will asks, a hand rubbing his lower back absentmindedly.

George leans into the touch - he can almost feel the warmth through the hoodie. "Maybe some tea," he says, ignoring Will's smirk, "Yeah yeah, you made me like tea, don't get too full of yourself."

Will chuckles and presses a kiss to his temple. He puts the cookies in the basket and walks towards the tea aisle, eyes flickering across the shelf.

He looks through the different types of teas as George watches - wonders how the hell Will manages to look so beautiful.

The lights of the store are fluorescent and wash the aisle's white, illuminating Will's features. His lips are pink and his cheeks are dusted with the same rosey color.

George loves him, he thinks. It's not the first time he's thought that - hell, he and Will have been dating for over half a year now, they're beyond the 'confessing love' stage.

But every time he sees Will like this, messy and sleep deprived and scrunching his nose as he looks through brands of tea, he's reminded that he _loves_ him.

Suddenly, Will gasps, tossing the tea in the cart and touching George's shoulder.

"The song," Will grins, "It's the one that played when we had our first kiss."

George raises an eyebrow, remembering the night he was talking about. He can't recall the name of the song, or even who sings it, but hearing the familiar piano and soft voice makes him feel like he's back there.

"Been a while," George whispers.

He remembers them being in the club, Will spinning him and laughing and kissing him until they were both dizzy.

"Dance with me," Will says, hands pushing back tufts of his hair, ginger locks falling through his fingers.

"What?"

"C'mon, I'm all about romance," Will smiles, settling his hands on his boyfriend's hips and tugging him closer.

"Will, it's three in the morning and you're asking me to dance in a fucking Asda," George snorts, but despite his words he wraps his arms around Will's neck.

"Again, _romance_."

George sighs, but can't keep the smile off his face. The music seems to surround them, hugging them together in a symphony of soft caresses and gentle gazes.

They sway in rhythm, Will's thumbs rubbing circles onto George's hips.

George curls his hands around the back of Will's neck, fingertips brushing across the small hairs.

George hates dancing, _especially_ slow dancing, but as Will smiles down at him, humming along to the song under his breath, he would do _anything_ for him.

He almost doesn't want the song to end, every second that goes by George tries to relish, engrain into his mind like Will could just disappear.

He wants to kiss him. More than ever, in this grocery store, at this ungodly hour, he wants to kiss him until his lips fall off.

And he does. He leans on his toes and kisses him, and nothing else seems to matter.

Will pulls away to lean their forheads together. The song is fading but the butterflies in George's chest aren't. He thinks they'll never leave - and neither will he.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please give comments or kudos!! mwah


End file.
